Soiree on Ice: Short Programs
by Dawnfalle
Summary: "We call everything on the ice 'love'." A collection of Yuri! on ICE shorts.
1. Don't Fear Me

Yuuri is about to suffer from a heart attack when Victor finds him in his room, frantically searching for something.

"Yuuri! There you are!" Victor chimes, a mega-watt smile plastered on his face. Yuuri suddenly stops and tenses upon hearing Victor's voice.

"V-Victor!" he exclaims, hiding both hands behind his head.

"I've been waiting for you to come. The bed is so cold without you," Victor pouts. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Yuuri stammers and jumps to his feet, trying to clear the mess he'd made. Victor watches Yuuri with a blank expression, and then sighs.

"I could help, you know?"

"No!" The response comes too quickly, and Yuuri cringes. _This will only make him more insistent._

"What kind of a fiancee would I be, if I didn't help you find-" Victor stops abruptly, staring at Yuuri's right hand. "Yuuri, where is your ring?"

"What?" Yuuri quickly hides his hand behind him, failing a reassuring smile. "It's, uh... I probably left it in the bathroom when I, uh..."

"You're looking for your ring! I _have_ to help you!" Victor says enthusiastically. Yuuri's eyes go wide and he freezes with a nervous expression.

 _Huh?_

"Now, let's see," Victor continues, ignoring Yuuri's predicament. "Hmm... It's probably in your room somewhere. Think, Yuuri. Where would you hide your most precious belonging?"

Yuuri's eyebrows twitch. "M-my.. what? Who said anything about hiding?"

Victor jumps on Yuuri's bed and lies on his back, staring at the ceiling. He rolls to his side and lets his hand swing from the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on the gold band around his ring finger. He sits up on his knees and pensively stares at the rug, and then heaves himself and swings under the bed. "A-ha!" Victor exclaims, his voice slightly muffled. "Found it!"

Yuuri escapes his trance and wedges in beside Victor. "Victor! What are you doing?" he says incredulously.

Victor holds out the black box in his hands triumphantly. It's tied with a purple ribbon, Yuuri notes. He knows this box too well.

"What do we have here, little katsudon?"

Yuuri goes pale. "Where'd you find that?

"Your porn stash?" Victor raises his eyebrows. Flustered, Yuuri stands up.

Victor slowly slides out, his fringe disheveled. He straightens himself, before slowly pulling the ribbon on the box.

"Victor, stop."

The finality in Yuuri's voice binds Victor. He looks up, quizzical.

"I-if you open it... you'll..." Yuuri stops, not sure how to continue. "I can't..." tears well in his eyes. He begins to shake violently and storms out of the room.

Victor stares after him, and then looks down at the box in his hands, his lips pressing into a thin line.

 _He'll be at_ _Minako's place or the Ice Castle..._

Victor thinks as he walks. He'd been told that the first time Yuuri disappeared. After their time in Japan, a new location had been added to the list of places Yuuri liked to go to cool off. A special location reserved only for Yuuri, Victor, and Makkachin: the beach by the Hasetsu Ocean.

There Yuuri sits, his bare feet digging into the sand. Victor would stand there and watch him, if not for the suffering he would prolong by lingering. Makkachin goes in first, of course, and licks Yuuri's face. Yuuri chuckles and pets him, without looking up at Victor, whose footsteps softly approach him. Victor plops down beside Yuuri, watching the ocean.

Quietly, he leaves the box in his hands on Yuuri's lap. Yuuri looks down at the box, and at the ribbon that remained half-untied, but no further.

"Your eyes sparkle when you're searching for something," Victor observes.

"You haven't opened it."

Victor smiles. "No, I haven't. You have nothing to be afraid of, Yuuri... especially not me."

Yuuri clenches his fists. "I'm an idiot," he says. "I couldn't even hold on to my most precious belonging."

Victor reaches into his pocket, and reveals a gleaming golden object inside his palm. "Is this your most precious belonging?" he asks. Yuuri doesn't respond.

His eyes fill with tears as he hugs Victor. Victor pulls back and takes Yuuri's cold hand into his. He rubs Yuuri's hand to get the blood flowing, and then slides the ring on his ring finger. "No matter what, I will always help you find what you think you've lost." Victor holds Yuuri's gaze.

Yuuri stands up, the black box still gripped firmly in his left hand, and Victor follows him to the edge of the ocean.

Makkachin trails behind them. The twirling purple ribbon catches his attention, and he bites on to it, pulling it off.

"Makkachin!" Victor exclaims, when a rough wind hits the box and all its contents are spilled out into the ocean. A collage of photos - posters - swirl around them as they watch agape. Years of effort, passion and love... Yuuri watches them blowing in the wind, his face turning red. Victor turns away from the posters and watches Yuuri instead. Yuuri is about to cry again, he knows, but before that can happen...

Victor pulls Yuuri into and embrace and kisses him tenderly. Yuuri melts into him.

"Never again," Victor tells him, parting for breath. "Never feel ashamed for something like this, Yuuri. I love you."


	2. With Love

Victor ties his laces, looking grim.

In a moment, he will have to walk through that door and smile at the crowd expecting him. He misses his genuine, cheerful nature. When left alone with his thoughts and memories, he can't help as he reflects upon happier days. Days colored with...

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Victor?" Christophe's soft voice alerts him. No time to reminisce now.

"Coming," he replies, standing up.

Unwillingly, he walks towards the door. The moment he walks through, he knows, he will have to suppress his emotions. It's been the same for the last five years, and he isn't sure how much longer he can continue this way. He takes a deep breath, and turns the knob.

Christophe leans against the door frame, an empathetic smile on his face. He takes Victor's arm and plants a kiss on the nape of his neck as they walk down the hallway. With each step, Victor feels his heart beat faster. He chuckles; Yuuri gets nervous before competitions, not him.

Yuuri...

 _His Yuuri._

No.

Not his Yuuri anymore.

Victor's eyes glimpse the white-gold ring around Christophe's finger, matching his own. He bows his head and lets it rest on Christophe's shoulder for a moment, upon which the other man stops, and turns to Victor.

"Victor," he says again, this time serious. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Christophe has been a constant source of support for him. Albeit announcing his retirement several years ago, he still accompanies Victor to every competition, becoming a reassuring presence that watches from the sidelines.

Victor looks up at him and smiles weakly. "I'm a skater, Chris; I have to do this."

Chris nods, and they make it into the hall. A swarm of reporters await them, their cameras clicking rapidly. Chris pulls Victor in for a kiss, posing for the crowd. Victor pulls away, grabs Chris by the waist, and smiles for the cameras. His smile is an echo of the hollowness inside him. Chris' hand around him tightens, and he gives a little wink.

It's time for the warm-ups.

Five skaters make their way out onto the rink, one after another. The audience gives a loud roar when Victor's name is announced. There has to be six of them; a skater is missing, Victor notes. Victor gains speed and attempts a triple Salchow. Just as he is about to land, his eyes fix on the sixth skater, entering the rink tardy.

"Katsuki Yuuri of Japan," the announcer says.

Victor loses his foothold, which sends him spinning onto the ice. There's a loud gasp from the crowd, and Victor feels a sharp pain shoot up his left arm. Glaring at the ice, he pushes himself back on his feet and continues, unfazed, his eyes strictly glued to the surface. A flash of silver passes him. Victor knows this presence as though it is his own. Countless times he ran his hands over that form, memorizing every curve, every ridge... and each time they skated together, a synchronicity possessed them, their bodies merging into one. In nature, every pair is a reflection of the other, and Yuuri is his.

Yuuri _was_ his, Victor corrects himself. The warm-up time is almost over. Deciding he should at least put this time to some good use, he attempts a second jump: a triple toe loop. Victor lands it successfully, but afterwards he feels a shudder run through his entire body.

 _...the fuck?_

His knees wobble as he makes his way out of the rink a minute early. Most people don't take notice, but Katsuki Yuuri slightly decelerates, his worried large eyes watching the man he admires step off the stage. Hoping to give nothing away, he speeds up again, and perfectly lands a quadruple Axel. The audience gives a loud response. Thus the warm-up ends, and the skaters leave the ice.

Shortly, an announcement follows:

"Skater Victor Nikiforov has announced his withdrawal from the competition, and consequently, his retirement from figure skating. Please welcome him back on the ice for a last time."

Time seems to stop for Yuuri. Unable to believe his ears and incapable of overcoming his shock, he watches, incapacitated, as Victor Nikiforov steps onto the ice.

"It's only natural," someone says. "He was getting too old."

Yuuri jumps to his feet at leans on the sidebar, watching Victor bow before the crowd _one last time._ A rueful smile on his lips, Victor resigns, and leaves the ice. Yuuri watches as an equally dumbstruck Christophe Giacometti hugs Victor in tears. It amuses him to see that even now, Victor is the one consoling Chris, and not vice versa.

Vicchan didn't cry often, and he did so only in front of him.

Yuuri mentally scolds himself for the nickname, amazed at how he slipped back into it after all these years... after five long years, to be exact, since their divorce.

 _How could Victor be retiring?_

He is Victor Nikiforov, for God's sake. Untouchable, strong, ever charismatic... it seems to Yuuri as if nothing could ever keep Victor from the ice, except death.

 _It must have been the fall_ , he thinks. Something happened then.

If Victor is truly retiring...

Yuuri frowns, watching Victor walk away.

A medical team examines Victor, concluding that he will require further examinations, but is good to go for now. After giving short interviews about his regretful decision, where he explains that he has to retire for health reasons, Victor heads back inside. Despite everything, he has to watch the performances.

Skaters enter the rink as they are announced and perform their programs. Finally, it's Yuuri's turn. Victor considers going to get a cup of water or something, only to return after the performance ends, but decides he owes it to his ex-husband to respectfully watch. And part of him wants to stay.

"Yuuri Katsuki has planned a breathtaking routine, ladies and gentleman. He will be dancing to _La valse d'Amelie_ , and-" the announcer cuts off, when the speakers start blasting _Yuri on Ice_. "Oh, is there a mistake?"

"No, there certainly is not," the second speaker says. "It appears that skater Katsuki will be performing an unexpected program before us today... one we might remember, from his debut year with Victor Nikiforov as his coach."

"Do you reckon this is a homage to the retiring skater?"

Victor feels his eyes fill with tears.

"So it appears."

Yuuri begins skating. This isn't the usual _Yuri on Ice_ routine, and Victor knows it. Yuuri displays a passion Victor had never seen from him before, performing with the fluidity of an unraveling swan. Through him, Victor experiences awe and admiration, naive at first... it's not just Yuuri's story as an ice skater anymore, it's Victor and Yuuri's story. The naive love is kindled, and it turns into a monstrous, engulfing flame. In each of Yuuri's movements, Victor can sense the intensity as though performing them himself. Before he knows it, he's on his feet and at the edge of the rink, and he can't look away. Next, Yuuri enters a state of regression. Pleasant ripples disturb the peace, persistent and consistent, and once again he spirals into chaotic passion.

"A quad flip!" the speaker goes almost out of her mind. "There it is, ladies and gentlemen, Katsuki Yuuri's signature move~!"

"We hadn't seen him perform this jump for the last five seasons!" the other one adds.

And finally, a beautiful combination spin concludes the performance.

"There it is again, his arms reaching for his former coach at the end."

Tears stream down both their faces. Victor wants to rush to Yuuri's side, take him into his arms, and kiss him until his lungs give out... much like he had done back then. From Yuuri's eyes, he can tell he wants... he craves the same thing. But they can't.

 _Not this time._

Instead, Victor smiles, presses his hand to his lips, and sends Yuuri a kiss, his new ring gleaming on his finger. Yuuri smiles in return, but something's broken in that smile, like Victor's heart.

 _Some mistakes cannot be mended._

Victor turns around and takes Christophe's hand.

"Let's go," he says sullenly.

Yuuri wipes his tears and bows to the audience.


	3. Winter Tale in Almaty

Otabek sat on a lounge chair before the large windows looking upon his snow-covered backyard, in nothing but a white bath robe. Snow flakes glided peacefully in the sky, covering the evergreens. The speakers in the corner played Schubert's Serenade as he watched the scene, trying not to think about business.

It had been ten years since he gave up on figure skating and decided to start his own business. Nowadays, Otabek Altin was a Kazakh oligarch, living in a beautiful corner of Almaty.

Suddenly, Otabek heard a loud thud, and something stumbled down the roof and into the mound of snow. Otabek jumped to his feet and opened the windows, allowing a wave of cold to hit his bare chest. He stepped out into the snow and heard something grumble. Otabek looked down and saw a splash of yellow in the snow. He reached down and heaved it up.

 _Jeez, it's heavy._

"Let me go, you ugly fuck!" It struggled in his hands. Otabek pulled the hair away and was met with brilliant blue eyes. He gasped.

Yurio stopped struggling. "B-Beka?"

Otabek's jaw tightened, and he started pulling Yurio inside.

"W-what are you doing?" Yurio protested.

Otabek thrust Yurio on the chair and watched him, silent. Shocked, Yurio looked around, and then at Otabek, and looked him over.

"Why are you in a bath robe?"

Otabek walked back and closed the window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Yurio.

Yurio reached up and scratched his head, and then frowned. "I didn't know you lived in this place."

"Were you trying to rob me?" Otabek asked.

"Tch," Yurio said, but Otabek noticed the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Naughty kitten," he said, and reached into a drawer. Yurio watched, mortified, as Otabek fastened a black collar around his neck.

"What the-" he began, but Otabek cut him off.

"I could get you thrown in jail for trespassing." That silenced Yurio.

"What are you going to do to me?" his voice came out in a whisper.

Otabek waited for a moment and studied Yurio. An idea popped into his head.

"Come, kitty," he called, walking over and plopping himself onto the bed.

Yurio hesitated at first, but eventually sat on the edge of the bed. Otabek hugged him from behind and pulled him closer. If it had been anyone else who hugged him like that, Yurio would've gouged their eyes out. But this was Beka... and Yuri felt somehow calm, even happy and relaxed in his arms.

All of a sudden, he felt something brush through his hair. Otabek's soft fingers...

Yuri eased into Otabek's chest and closed his eyes. This was possibly the best feeling in the world.

 _Purr_ _..._


	4. Game Night

"Everyone! Let's play a game!" Phichit is thrilled to have all his best buddies in a room together.

"What do we play?" Guang-Hong asks, sharing his enthusiasm.

"Oh, I know," there is a dangerous glint in Mila's eyes. "Let's play Chinese whispers."

Guang-Hong doesn't look amused. "What is that even?"

Mila shrugs. "Pretty simple, actually. We get in a line and the first person passes a message onto the next one... and so on, until the last person announces the message, and they go backwards, trying to find where the message was distorted."

"Hmm, sounds like it could be amusing," Chris smirks. They share a devilish smile with Victor.

"Trolls," Yurio scoffs, looking bored. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get on with it."

"Okay~!" Phichit jumps on his feet. "I'll be the first in line. Guang-Hong, you stand next to me. And then Seung Gil, Mila, Georgi, Chris, Otabek, Yurio-"

"That's not my name!"

"JJ," Phichit continues, ignoring Yurio. "Emil, Sara, Michele, Victor, and Yuuri."

Once everyone is in line, Phichit whispers to Guang-Hong. Guang-Hong's eyebrows shoot up and Phichit grins. Shrugging, Guang-Hong whispers to Seung Gil. Seung Gil frowns, as if he heard something distasteful. Seung Gil whispers to Mila, who rolls her eyes and whispers to Georgi. Georgi pauses and whispers to Chris. Chris frowns. Chris whispers to Otabek, who goes beet-red. Otabek whispers to Yurio, who turns even redder than Otabek. Yurio grits his teeth and whispers to JJ, who reacts by laughing. JJ whispers to Emil, who whispers to Sara, and Sara giggles and whispers to Michele. Michele is enraged as he whispers to a smirking Victor. Victor leans down and presses his lips against Yuuri's ear, his breath warm against his skin as he whispers. Yuuri immediately goes red, his heart beating faster. Yuuri realizes that everyone is expecting him to announce the sentence... but how does he say something like this?

Yuuri take a deep breath and clears his throat.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki is a steaming katsudon who whimpers like an angel under my sensual kisses between his thighs."

The group erupts in laughter as Victor looks pleased with himself and Yuuri wishes to die in a ditch somewhere.

"That is exactly what I said," Victor confirms, smiling innocently.

"Oi!" Michele exclaims. "That is definitely not what I told you."

"Oh, right," Victor remembers. "You said Victor Nikiforov is a living legend."

Michele rolls his eyes.

"Well?" Phichit asks Michele. "What did you hear?"

Michele grits his teeth. "Sara Crispino, will you be my beautiful bride?" he blurts. "Which one of you idiots came up with this, huh?"

Emil smiles apologetically. "Sorry. I thought she would change it before it reached you..."

Michele glares at Emil.

"JJ?" Sara asks, trying to change the topic.

"I was told that JJ is the one true king of ice skating and deserves a gold medal for existing. He has the most stunning fiancee, and he is even a better skater than Victor Nikiforov, who can never surpass him."

"Oi!" Yurio growls. "That is definitely not what I said at all."

JJ chuckles. "Well, that's what I heard."

"I said tat you're an asshole who should retire before you humiliate yourself even more!"

JJ laughs, scratching Yurio's head. "Cute kitty."

"What were you told, Yurio?" Victor asks, benignly.

Yurio freezes.

"Yurio!" Mila insists. "Come on, tell us!"

"Plisetsky is the ice princess of Russia," he whispers. "And a neko-chan," he adds, even quieter. Yurio blushes furiously, but smiles at Otabek.

Otabek smiles back. Then, he turns to the rest of them and says robotically, "Chris Giacometti wants everyone to know that he is the sexiest skater on ice."

"Amen!" some people cheer, Phichit among them.

Chris grins. "Thank you, thank you," he says.

"What did Georgi tell you?" Mila asks.

"I love Anya," Chris smirks.

Mila rolls her eyes. "Of course, that idiot. I told him that he should get over her."

Georgi turns his head away. "You don't understand our love."

"Whatever," Mila rolls her eyes.

Phichit says, "Mila, it's your turn."

"Oh, right," Mila says. "Seung Gil said quote: I won't repeat the ridiculous phrase passed on to me so you can say whatever you want."

Phichit face-palms. "So that's how it broke!"

Guang-Hong chimes in, "Well, it was pretty ridiculous."

"What was it?" everyone asks curiously.

Phichit looks up and smiles. "Christophe Giacometti is the sexiest ice skater ever."

Laughs erupt from the group, and they decide to take a break and grab some drinks.

Yuuri is pouring himself a soda when Victor sneaks up behind him and snakes an arm around his torso, his fingers teasing his inner thighs.

"What did you think?" Victor purrs in a velvety voice. Yuuri drops the plastic cup in his hand.

"I'm horny as fuck," Yuuri answers.

Victor smiles, takes him by the hand, and pulls him in through a door at the back. The door shuts behind them.

After several minutes, Chris turns to the group and says, "He really does whimper like an angel."


End file.
